


Not the in-laws

by WhiteWinds



Series: Not the Plan [4]
Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Dinners, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kent family is invited to Wayne Manor for a family dinner, Conner wonders what he got himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the in-laws

It was a week later that Conner found himself standing outside the Wayne Manor with not only with Clark, but also with Ma, Pa, and Lois. This was his first trip to the Wayne Manor, home to one of the world’s most famous billionaires, as well as the home of the World’s Greatest Detective, Batman, and he is quite nervous.

A few years ago when Dick finally revealed his secret identity to the team as Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson, it wasn’t hard to figure out later that Batman was the famous Bruce Wayne. But of course one dared to ask Batman himself if he really was Bruce since Batman was really paranoid about the whole secret identities thing. And it wasn’t hard to figure out that all of Batman’s foster children were Robin at one point in their life, including his Robin, which sadly he didn’t know his name. Truth is that Conner never really paid attention to the whole gossip stuff in Hollywood, especially when famous celebrities adopt. Now he wished he paid more attention to the kids Bruce Wayne adopted, maybe he would have figured which one was his Omega.

Sadly, when he finally faced Robin after their bonding, he never got a chance to ask Robin for his real name before Batman and Superman show up with Nightwing in tow.

It seems as soon as Batman and Superman returned, Nightwing rat him out and told Batman what he did to Robin, and that Robin was an Omega now. Conner was angry, and little hurt, that Dick did that to him since they have been friends for so long and have saved each other’s life multiple times. But it seems that family out ruled friendship when it came to times like these. And when they found them, boy did Batman live up to his famous nickname ‘Daddy Bat’ as he all but ordered Robin back home with Nightwing following behind out of the zeta tube, leaving him alone with Superman to have the most awkward talk in the world.

He didn’t know what happen to Robin and wondered if Batman will ever allow Conner to see him again, or even allow him to stay on the team none the less. So it was a surprise when Clark came into his room last night at the Kent farm and told him that they are going to have dinner with Batman and his family, so that Conner and Robin can get to know each other better.

So here he was, standing in front of the famous Wayne Manor, with Lois beside him and Ma on his other with one of her famous apple pies her in hands. Clark led the Kent clan up to the front doors of the manor and rang the doorbell as they waited. Soon the front door opened to reveal an elderly looking man in a black butler suit with gray mustache. Conner couldn’t believe that butlers actually really look like that.

“Ah, Master Kent. Good to see you, and your family.” The old man greeted, stepping aside to allow Conner and his family in.

“Hello Alfred,” Clark greeted back as he and rest of the family enter the manor. “How are you?”

“I’m quite alright thank you.” Alfred closed the door behind them and started to take their coats.

“I know you already have something planned after dinner but I brought you some of my famous homemade apple pie.” Martha offered to Alfred.

“I think we can manage to have some pie for desert too, along with the chocolate mousse that I made so myself.” Alfred smiled while taking the offered pie.

“Hmm, chocolate mousse sounds great right now.” said Johnathan. Martha slapped her husband’s shoulder playfully. “No desert before dinner you silly goose.” She giggled.

Alfred chuckle and smiled before it disappeared as his eyes landed on Conner, almost looking disapproving, which looked way to much like signature Bat look. “And you must be young Master Conner.”

Conner nodded, afraid to say anything to the older man when he’s giving him that look.

“Where’s Bruce?” Clark asked, taking Alfred’s attention away from Conner.

“I’m afraid he’s going to be joining us a little later.” said a new voice, followed by the sound of something clicking against the floors. No sooner did Conner look up to see a tall woman with short black hair entered the greeting hall. The click that Conner heard was the sound of her black heels against the marble floors, match her black knee length and sleeveless dress.

“He’s meeting is going on a little longer than expected.” She added. “Nice to see you, Clark.”

“Selina.” Clark greeted back. “I like you to meet my fiancée, Lois Lane.”

“Pleasure.” said Selina.

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Lois said back.

“And these are my parents, Johnathan and Martha Kent.” Clark pointed to, “And this is Conner.”

As soon as Selina’s eyes landed on Conner she grin like a cat that caught the mouse.

“Aw, so this is Alpha that Bruce has been muttering about all week.” She said, “He does look like you Clark.”

Clark blushed a bit before cough. “Umm, muttering.”

Alfred chuckled while Selina rolled her eyes. “It’s Bruce. Once something hovering over his head it never goes away.” She added.

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry Clark, he’s still a little upset but he’s cooled off a lot since he found out.” She told him.

At that did Clark let out a sigh of relief.

Conner hoped she was right.

“Come in, come in. Let’s sit down and have a few drinks before Bruce arrives. The kids are waiting for us in the sitting room.” Selina stirred the Kent family towards the said room as Alfred disappeared somewhere to put away the coats and take Martha’s pie into the kitchen.

Conner trailed behind his family, looking at everything in the manor that was either shiny, ancient looking, or just looked expensive. True that on missions he’s been in plenty of palaces, home of nobles, and the wealthy all around the world. But this time it was a little different, this time he was an actual guest and not on the job to protect someone against an assassin or enemy, this time he can relax, er, sort of.

The sitting room was no exception, if not it was much like the rest of manor, fancy and expensive, and in the sitting room were the kids that Selina mention about.  

There are five of them and all of different ages.

The oldest one Conner recognize was Dick in his civilian clothes, sitting next to another boy that was a year younger then Dick, hair black with a small strip of white hair, and wearing an older dark brown leather jacket. On Dick’s other side he saw a red headed woman that was Barbara, A.K.A Batgirl, chatting away with the boys in her wheelchair.

Seeing the wheelchair was hard for Conner as he remembered the news that Nightwing brought to the Team almost three weeks ago, the news that Batgirl can no longer be Batgirl anymore. From what Nightwing explained to everyone is that apparently the Joker came Commissioner Jorden’s home one evening to get even with the Commissioner or something, Nightwing was kind of vague on that detail. But the Commissioner wasn’t home that night and Barbara was there to answer the door and was shot by the Joker. The shot wasn’t serious if not taken care of right away, and Nightwing showed up shortly after the Joker left and took Barbara to the hospital. Luckily the gunshot didn’t damage any vital organs, but it sadly left her paralyzed from the waist down, never to walk again. This was the second time Conner has seen her and she looked a little more cheery when she came and visited the team.

Sitting across from Dick, Barbara, and the other boy was an Asian girl with short black hair, smiling at something Dick said. And the last one, as well as the youngest by looks of it, an eight year old, sat beside the girl, ignoring everyone in the room as he read a book. But from where Conner was standing the kid of looked like he was glaring at it.

Selina coughed when they entered the room, gathering the attention to the five already presence.

“Our guest of honor is here.” Selina teased, glancing at Conner that just made him feel even more nervous.

Dick was the first one up, making his way to Conner with his signature grin in place. “Hey Conner!” he greeted his friend.

Conner didn’t return the greeting, giving Dick a cold look. The last time he saw Dick when he rat him out to Batman.

But Dick didn’t seem faze by his cold treat meant and just swung his arm over his shoulder and steered him towards the group Dick was with. “Let me introduced the family to you.”

Conner already knew Barbara, and the punk beside her looked oddly familiar as the second Robin. But the little kid and Asian girl he had no idea.

“You know Babs already.” Said Dick.

Barbara waved, smiling. “Hi Conner.”

“Hey.” He greeted back.

“And I’m sure you remember Jason, the second Robin.” He pointed to punk looking teen.

Jason’s grin was anything but comforting. “What’s up Sups.”

Yep, that was the Jason he remembered alright.

“Now over here you haven’t meet Cass yet.” He turned Conner to the quiet Asian girl. “She’s also the new Batgirl.”

She stood up and introduced herself. “Cassandra Cain.”

“Conner Kent.” He mumbled.

“Seriously.” Growled the eight year old to Conner’s right, startling him for a sec when he notices the kid was giving him a death glare.

Dick frowned down at him. “Damien.” He warned.

The kid, known as Damien, didn’t say anything else but glared at Conner.

“And this pipsqueak here is Damien.” Dick kneeled down beside the boy, pinching his cheek in a loving manor. “The baby of the family.”

“Grayson you have five seconds to let go of me or I will throttled you.” The boy threated.

“I see Damien is adjusting will.” Conner heard Clark with his super hearing, whispering behind him.

“He’s getting there. It’s still hard for him to accept the fact that Talia pretty much dumped him on Bruce’s doorstep without a word.” He heard Selina whisper back.

Who was Talia? Conner wondered.

“-also Steph but she went to help Tim get some drinks, so you’ll meet her later.” Dick continued on as if he didn’t notice that Conner stopped listening at some point and just only caught the end of what Dick said.

“Please sit down, and make yourselves comfortable.” said Selina. “Dick, why don’t you kids take Conner to the game room until dinner is ready while grown-ups talk.”

“Sounds like a plan mama cat.”

Mama Cat?

“Come on Jr. Sups.” Jason suddenly stood beside Conner, throwing his arm around Conner’s shoulder. Conner glared at the Jason for the forgotten nickname Jason dubbed him long ago when he was the new Robin on the team. “Let’s let the old geezers be and go have some real fun.”

Dick rolled his eyes at Jason and apologizes to the Kents.

“It’s alright.” said Jonathan.

“You kids go have fun.” said Martha.

“Come on Conner, I hope you like ping pong.” Dick grinned, and dragged Conner out of the room with Jason, Cass, and Damien following close behind.

 

 

 


End file.
